Printer driver software modules typically perform conversions of data originating from an application program operating upon a computer to a compatible with an imaging device, such as an inkjet printer or an electrophotographic imaging device. In some situations the process of data conversion can require considerable time. A need exists for improved conversion efficiency in printer driver software modules.